


Even Lethal Protectors Gotta Eat

by AidanFireGuy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Battle, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Fist Fights, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFireGuy/pseuds/AidanFireGuy
Summary: A group of terrorists are planning a large scale attack within New York City.  Unfortunately, they didn't account NYC's lethal, voracious protector, the Symbiote bonded alien known only as Venom.  Nor did they account that amoral sociopaths are, bar none, Venom's favorite meal...
Kudos: 36





	Even Lethal Protectors Gotta Eat

Large industrial warehouses…great for storing goods or serving as staging areas for armed criminals, and nothing else. It was as cliche a hiding spot as one could get, but there was no arguing the spaciousness of the whole place was convenient. At least, that’s what Venom thought…

A group referred to as ‘New Dawn’ had infested its way into New York City. They were a terrorist group who, you guessed it, believed blowing things up somehow liberated the people. Venom was sure there was probably some other garbage behind their train of logic, but he really didn’t care. When one attempted to blow up NYC’s National Bank, Venom was first on the scene, disarming the militarized thugs, and snatching one to interrogate.

You wouldn’t believe how quick these hardened ‘righteous terrorist’ types were to abandon the cause when there’s a nine foot, muscle-bound monster with a large jaw full of razor sharp fangs threatening to bite one’s head off. Fortunately, the terrorist in question was very cooperative after Venom captured him…and _**very**_ tasty…

The massive, burly alien monster crawled up the side of the building. He was using his enhanced hearing to listen in for any movement within the compound. Sure enough, within the loading bay, he could pick up plenty of movement.

_**“…Guess they ain’t done loadin’ up the bombs just yet…”**_ Venom growled, then grinned as his long, slimy tongue slithered out of his maw, dripping thick, gunky slime-like drool. _**“…Hah…lucky us…”**_

Inside, there was about a dozen armed terrorists, all fitted with fatigues, balaclavas, kevlar vests, and all heavily armed. They were in the middle carrying off a series of explosives a large truck. The commander of the group wore nearly identical equipment to the rest of his men, but his gear was a tad different. His balaclava had a metal face plate, one resembling a skull with a respirator attached to the mouth of his mask. His gear was also fitted with the same armored plates across his entire body, along with what looked like strange wiring all coming from an armored battery on his back. “What of the weapons? They loaded up in the trucks?” The commander growled, voice filtered through his mask.

“Just about, sir,” called out one of the terrorists.

“And Davian? He finished taking care of the hostages yet?”

“I sent him off about…ten minutes ago, actually…”

_**“Davian, huh? ‘Bout six three? Tattoo across his neck…tastes kinda like chicken? That the guy yer talkin’ about?”**_ Growled a familiar voice from afar, one that caught all the terrorists off guard.

They all looked, and much to their shock, there stood Venom, towering over them all and grinning wickedly as he bared those claws of his out to the armed group. 

_**“Hate t’burst yer bubble, boys, but New York’s endured a helluva lot worse than you’n yer lil bombs. Hell, it even endured that freakin’ Cats movie…”** _

The commander glared back at Venom. He and his men all trained their assault weapons on the large, musclebound symbiote. “I’ve heard of you…” growled the commander. “Venom…they say you’re quite the monster…”

_**“Uhhh, yeah, says the Counter Strike cosplayers tryin’ t’blow innocent people up ‘cuz they huffed too many markers or somethin’…?”**_ Venom retorted in a rather comically deadpanned manner.

“Imbecile. We’re trying to bring an end to a system that sees the poor and impoverished weeded out in the name of capita-”

The commander couldn’t even finish his sentence when suddenly, a glob of black slime splattered across his body, pinning him to the very truck that was being loaded. Venom’s hand was still being held out with this equally deadpanned look across his limited facial features. _**“Booooooring,”**_ Venom said simply, then fired off black tendrils from both of his palms, yanking these massive ammo crates out of the trucks. 

The terrorists all opened fire, but their bullets just bounced right off of Venom’s symbiote concealed body, as if it was made of solid steel. And in response, Venom SLAMMED those ammo crates right into the terrorists. Several jumped out of the way. Others were violently smashed against the crates, taking them out then and there. 

Venom roared and lunged at a group of terrorists, all of whom were still shooting at him. His heavy, clawed foot kicked right into ones chest, launching him about thirty feet back before SMASHING into the concrete wall. Then Venom backhanded another, smacking him right into another terrorist, knocking them both back like Domino’s. 

Realizing the weapons weren’t working, the others pulled back, retreating for cover. One lobbed a grenade Venom’s way, but the monster caught it with his hand tendril and flung it right back at the fleeing terrorists, blowing a number of them away. 

One terrorist drew a large hunting knife and charged at Venom, lunging that blade RIGHT into the large monsters firm, musclebound stomach…or at least tried to. Just as the blade was about to make contact, Venom’s abs shifted and opened up into a second mouth, and instead of stabbing the giant alien, the terrorist accidentally lunged his arm right into that gaping stomach mouth, which promptly clamped shut on the terrorists’ arm…

…The results were…well, let’s just say that they were… _messy_ …and move on…

The commander struggled as he watched Venom tear through his men like cake. With some doing, he managed to shock the goo right off from his body, then stumbled to the ground. As Venom battered his way through the remaining terrorists, the commander lobbed a series of smoke grenades at Venom’s feet. Venom was about to kick them right back, but the commander fired his sidearm at the grenades, causing them to spew their smokey contents immediately, right in Venom’s face.

The alien coughed and gagged before growling and glaring around for the perpetrator. _**“Ya don’t really think yer gonna stand a chance do yaAAAAAAGH!!!”**_ Venom shrieked out when suddenly, the commander emerged and, using his suit, punched Venom’s hide and sent several thousand volts of electricity right through Venom’s body. The symbiote knelt down to one knee as electricity pulsated throughout his body, just in time for the commander to emerge from the smoke and deck Venom right in the face, zapping him once more and making the beast shriek in pain before the commander vanished in the smoke once more.

As Venom recovered, the commander lobbed two more smoke grenades, making the smoke that much thicker, and concealing more of the warehouse. The brute snarled as he rose back to his feet and cracked his neck.

_**“…Huh, guess the big bads always gotta have a gimmicky boss fight, don’t they…”**_ Venom sneered, adding, _**“…Well, ya realize we ain’t gonna-”**_

##  _***KA-PLOW!!!*** _

Once again, before Venom could even finish, a grenade launched right into his chest and exploded on impact, launching Venom back right into a shelf loaded with crates that all smashed down onto him. The beast groaned as he tore the heavy wooden wreckage right off from his body, just in time to avoid a second grenade fired off from within the smoke, one which exploded behind him as Venom leaped out of the way.

_**“Grenade launchers? Jeez, the NRA must be proud..”**_ Venom growled. He grabbed a nearby crate with his thick, clawed hand, then chucked it right in the direction he sensed the grenades were being fired from. The commander grunted in pain as the crate smashed into him, knocking him flat on his back, and damaging the battery pack on hos back, shorting out his suit. Venom grinned viciously. _**“Uh-oooooh, Spaghetti-Ooooh’s…”**_ Venom hissed teasingly, claws twitching eagerly with anticipation.

The commander pulled himself back up to his feet, stumbling through the smoke as he tried to make his way to the truck, still armed with his grenade launcher. But as he traversed through the smoke, without warning, Venom’s clawed hand emerge, slashing down at the man, tearing through his armor and making him stumble back, just as Venom followed up by kicking the commander square in the face, smashing his armored mask and knocking him flat on his back. The commander, whose mask and respirator was busted open, gasped and wheezed breathlessly as the two hit combo took him down then and there.

Venom stomped over to the commander and grabbed him by the ankle, then dragged his limp body out from the smoke. One last terrorist groaned wearily as he crawled from the carnage of his battered and broken comrades, then saw his leader getting carelessly dragged like a bag of lawn trimmings. The terrorist then eyed the truck loaded with explosives, and slowly, carefully, began to make his way to the vehicle.

Of course, Venom’s eyes were fixated on his prize. _**“Ya know, we already got our fill’uh freaks in stupid costumes. But at least most’uh the bad guys just wanna rob banks’n stuff. You terrorist types…yer a whole new level’uh filth that we just can’t stand…”**_ Venom growled. Just then, the monsters’ muscular stomach growled rather hungrily…

##  _***GWwuuuUUUUUUUUuUuuuUURRRRrrrgle!*** _

Venom glanced down at his abs and smirked, patting them hungrily as he ran his hand up and down his stomach in an equally hungry fashion. _**“Heh, and wouldn’tcha know…all this heroism works up one CRAZY appetite…and we don’t think yer buddy’s arm over there’s gonna cut it…”**_

Venom grabbed the barely conscious commander by the remnants of his armored mask, hoisted him up and smushed the side of his head right up against Venom’s rock-hard, musclebound stomach. Wherein the commander could hear Venom’s stomach growling hungrily while Venom himself grinned and ground the commander’s head against his gut in predatory fashion. _**“Whadduya say ya make yerself useful fer once, huh?”**_

“…G-Go…go to hell…” the commander groaned weakly. 

Venom snorted to himself and simply said, _**“Sorry, pal. Hell’s Kitchen’s already under some other meatbags protection’n he don’t like us very much…as if we need another nerd in red spandex tellin’ us not t’eat people…”**_

Then, Venom scooped the man away from his firm gut, and dangled the barely conscious terrorist commander up in the air, hovering him head first over his slimy, fang-filled maw. He dipped the commander closer and closer to his gaping maw, running his long, slimy tongue all around the mans masked face, as if sampling his flavor and making the commander spit with disgust. 

That disgust was short lived, however. For a moment later, Venom greedily shoved the commander head first into his gaping maw. The commander shouted in protest, but it was soon muffled when his head and shoulders slipped past Venom’s maw and down into his throat. Venom sloppily slurped up the commander bit by bit. The commander thrashed and writhed in protest, but it did absolutely nothing to prevent him from sliding further and further down Venom’s gullet.

Outside, Venom’s throat expanded exponentially as the commander slid further and further down Venom’s gullet. The beast slurped and gulped heartily, wolfing more and more of the man down. Venom groaned pleasantly, wrapping one clawed hand around his thick, bulging neck, feeling it expand and digging his claws pleasurably into the surface of his throat as he felt his prey descend further and further towards its none-too-eager destination.

That clawed hand steadily trailed down Venom’s throat, past his burly, muscular chest, and rested solely against Venom’s stomach, which began to slowly yet steadily expand, as if ballooning out a bit as the commander began to enter Venom’s belly. The more the commander squeezed past Venom’s gullet and into his gut, the more that rock-hard muscle mass to his abdomen thinned out. In its stead, a steadily bigger and rounder gut began to pooch out. The commander was at least six foot one, and yet, Venom’s belly was stretching to accommodate the man‘s entire frame. 

Finally, with a thick, sickening gulp….

_***GLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULCK!!!*** _

The commander had plummeted into the belly of the beast, which had expanded into a round, sloshing dome of at least four feet, which, relative to Venom’s size, wasn’t MONSTROUSLY bloated. However, it DID make Venom appear as if he were nine months pregnant. Venom groaned breathlessly to himself as he slumped down onto his rump and spread his thighs out, allowing his big, bloated belly some breathing room.

Then, Venom punctuated the completion of his meal with a huge, _deafening_ belch of satisfaction…

##  _**“BWWUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLP!!!!!!!”** _

The sick, massive eruption was so forceful and lengthy that it actually blew away the smoke still festering from the commanders’ smoke grenades, clearing up the area and revealing the full extent of the chaos Venom had caused in his battle. When it ended, Venom sighed with relief and gave his belly a couple of resounding pats of satisfaction, making his gut slosh and ripple heavily with each hearty pat he gave it.

_**“Ahhh, tasty…”**_ Venom cooed as he rubbed his tender, rotund middle all over with his clawed hands. His fingers caressed that thick, burbling mass within his torso, just feeling and admiring the rounded shape of it. Venom’s hands trailed the sides of his rounded stomach, all the way down to his underbelly, where Venom grasped the much softer section of his belly, and gave it a good jostle, feeling the commander batter around within his gut, causing smaller bulges to protrude from his belly as the commander smacked against the front of Venom’s stomach lining.

The beast merely flexed, sucking his prey back up and making him tumble back into the center of Venom’s stomach, making his bloated belly jostle. Venom burped deeply in response, then grunted and thumped his broad chest a few times. _**“Mph, heh, sorry, Eddie, but don’t NOTHIN’ top the taste’uh self-righteous lunatics,”**_ Venom teased, slapping his gut heartily and making himself hiccup in the process.

Venom held his arm up and shot a tendril at the ceiling to yank himself up to his feet, making his belly wobble and jostle deeply from the sudden jerk. It also made Venom’s face sour for a moment, before clutching his thick, squishy belly and letting out a couple of deep, slimy belches that worked their way up from the motion…

_“OOOOOOooOooOooOOORRRRrrrrruuuUUUUUUUUUHHP!!!!!”_

_**“BUUUUHHOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUURRRRP!!!!!!!”** _

While Venom was busy, the last terrorist finally made his way to the truck, and started the ignition. Venom blinked and turned around, just as the last terrorist floored the accelerator, causing the truck to go plowing right into Venom himself. The beast smashed into the front of the truck, where the terrorist thought that would be the end of it…

…Little realizing that he had just plowed right into a roadblock that not even a several ton truck could move. He pounded his foot on the accelerator, pumping the gas as hard as he could, but the truck was practically pinned against Venom. Just then, the beast snarled and drove his clawed hand right through the front of the truck’s bumper, penetrating the solid steel and ripping into the engine itself. 

Realizing the fatal error he had just made, the terrorist hopped out of the drivers seat, and attempted to flee, only for a black, slimy tendril to smack across his back and yank him right back to Venom, who clutched the terrorist by the throat and hoisted him high in the air. 

Venom snarled in the mans masked face and said, _**“Well, THAT wasn’t very nice…”**_

The last terrorist writhed and struggled relentlessly, kicking frantically to be let loose. In his thrashing, he kicked Venom right in his big, bloated boulder of a stomach, causing his foot to sink a great deal into the seemingly gooey mass. But it also dislodged a pressure pocket, which Venom promptly expelled…right in the terrorists’ face…

_**“BRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRHHOOOOOOOORRRRRP!!!!!”** _

Venom yanked the terrorist right up to his maw and let out a HUGE, slimy belch right in his face, blasting the fiends face with the full stench of his innards as well as several globs of saliva that splattered across his masked face. The terrorist nearly wretched at the disgusting act while Venom just sighed and slapped his jiggling gut heartily. 

_**“WHEW! S’cuse us, heh, must’uh been somethin’ we ate…maybe ya knew ‘im…”**_ Venom teased. Then, he lowered the terrorist down to his feet, and promptly leaned against him, pressing his massive belly right against the villain, whose back was already pressed up against the side of the truck. The symbiote grinned as he ground his belly firmly against the man, ensuring he was trapped between Venom’s round, burbling, commander-filled belly and the truck they had loaded with explosives. 

Venom leaned down and ran his long, slimy tongue across the terrorists masked face, making the man shudder with disgust and Venom shudder with delight. _**“Mmmm, we COULD go fer some dessert…dunno if we got enough room though…”**_

“…You d-disgusting beast…!” the terrorist spat out.

_**“Ugh, you guys just spit one cliche after another outta yer mouths, don’tcha…”**_ Venom groaned to himself. 

In response, the terrorist managed to break his arm free and DECK Venom as hard as he could right in the belly, causing his arm to sink a great deal into the thick, gooey surface of the monsters’ gut. And in, frankly, PREDICTABLE fashion, dislodge another sizable pressure pocket…

##  _**“BEEEEEEEEEEELLLUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRCH!!!!!”** _

Venom let out another HUGE burp, point blank, RIGHT into the terrorists’ face, making gag and reel in utter disgust. Once again, Venom sighed heartily with relief then cackled, making his belly bounce and slosh around his victim.

_**“Heh, well THAT made some room…”**_ Venom teased. 

Then, without warning, Venom clutched the terrorist by the top of his head, opened his maw nice and wide, stepped back to release him from his belly. And suddenly, like the commander, the second terrorist was shoved greedily into Venom’s gaping maw. 

The terrorist cried out, kicking and thrashing in vein as Venom’s slimy tongue lathered itself all across the mans body, wrapping around his waist and tugging him further and further down Venom’s gullet. Like before, Venom’s throat bulged out obscenely to accommodate the mans’ entire frame as it steadily slipped down Venom’s rippling throat and joined his commander in the belly of the beast.

Said belly was somehow still stretching out even further to accommodate the terrorist in question. Venom stepped back, making his massive belly bounce and jostle with each step he took, as his head was hung all the way back, with only the terrorists legs dangling comically from his jaws. All the while, as Venom slurped and gulped, that already huge globular gut of his only continued to expand more and more. 

Venom sloppily slurped up the terrorists legs, and gulped heartily, causing an immensely thick bulge to sloppily slip down his throat in slimy fashion. By the time the second terrorist had entered the belly of the beast, said belly was MASSIVE, now jutting out by a good six plus feet, making the near-ten foot monster appear as if he had swallowed a beanbag chair. It spilled outward so heavily that Venom appeared as if he could barely stand.

The alien huffed and groaned breathlessly as he stumbled backwards, massive belly bouncing heavily with each step he took. Venom tried to scoop up his giant gut as best he could, heaving it up with a notable strain on his face. It gurgled and blorped intensely, as if his digestive system was working rapid overtime. 

Then, Venom threw his head back and expelled a truly titanic belch of such magnitudes that the entire warehouse quivered in its wake…

##  _**“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRUUURRR-UUUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”** _

That truly FEROCIOUS eructation exploded past Venom’s rippling lips for well over ten seconds straight, only getting louder and crasser by the second. His giant belly jiggled and rippled in the wake of that monstrous expulsion of stomach gasses. When it finally ended, Venom groaned breathlessly, stumbling backwards and falling heavily onto his rump, making that massive beanbag chair-sized belly of his SMASH into the ground, dislodging another thunderous belch in the process…

After it ended, several seconds later, Venom gasped and groaned, looking utterly dazed as his belly gurgled up a storm. He tenderly ran his clawed hands across as much of his giant dome as he could possibly reach, feeling his prey squirm helplessly inside, and letting out yet another colossal burp in the process…

_**“…Urgh, o-okay, m-maybe we-BLLLAAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRROOOOOOOOORRRRRP!!!!!-guuuuh…overdid it a lil b-UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP……..bit…”** _

Poor Venom just sat there, a groggy, bloated mess of a monster, rubbing his achingly full belly for as best as he could, and letting out one wall-rattling belch after the other…

…Sure, all the other goody two-shoe’d “heroes” could judge him all they wanted, but one thing was absolutely certain…

None of them could stomach HALF as much as Venom did doing this job…

…

…… _ **LITERALLY**_.


End file.
